


Nothing Greater Than True Love

by PaigeTico



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2016 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeTico/pseuds/PaigeTico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 6 of Molly Hooper Appreciation week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Greater Than True Love

Molly had gotten a call from Sherlock. Not a text, a call. Something she never knew him to do. He'd called her saying that he'd been sent to Eastern Europe and would likely never see her again. And she had heard very real, very obvious sadness in his voice, and she definitely hadn't imagined it.

Or so she told herself. Somehow she had, against her own will, gotten her hopes up that Sherlock actually liked her, in  _that_ way. But if what he said about probably not returning was true, she was just setting herself up to have her heart broken, again.

So it was a great surprise when the door of her office broke open with a  _bang_ and she looked up to see that, through it, came a very familiar figure. One wearing a long overcoat with the collar turned up.

Sherlock's face was flushed and animated, and he rushed in to embrace Molly...

...and kissed her.

It was a kiss that spoke of wildfire and lightning and snowstorms all at once, a kiss of desperate longing and love that ran deeper than the rivers of the Underworld. It was the closest Molly had ever gotten - would ever get - to Heaven, and yet it was like Hell in its storms and fire and darkness. Molly reached up, instinctively, to run her fingers through Sherlock's tousled dark hair, the way she'd always wanted to, and he hugged her tighter,

In that room, there was nothing. Nothing at all. It was all gone, except for Sherlock and Molly, because it was  _always_ Sherlock and Molly, always had been, and always will be.

Neither of them noticed John and Mycroft edging out of the room with mortified expressions on their faces. 

When they finally broke apart Sherlock had a grin on his face. Not his usual cold smiles, that made him look inhuman and dangerous, that didn't reach his eyes, but a genuinely happy smile. Molly could feel its warmth on her.

Sherlock looked down. 'Do you want...coffee?' he mumbled. 'In a shop. At a table. I mean, because I think that's what you meant, back in 2009. January 29th,' he clarified.

Molly was surprised that he remembered details like that. But then, so had she.

'Of course,' she said.

இڿڰۣ-ڰۣ—

 

'I like my coffee-'

'Black, two sugars. I know,'

Sherlock looked gratified. 'You remember?' He hurriedly added, 'No, of course you do,'

Molly smiled inwardly. He was so cute when he was awkward, and it made her ridiculously happy to see Sherlock, for once, inexperienced and stuttering.  _My Sherlock,_ she thought. Of course, Sherlock belonged to no one, in the same way that Molly belonged to no one.

Molly stood up to order them, leaving Sherlock alone. When she was back with the coffee, she slid into the seat opposite him, wondering whether she was expected to make conversation or not. She had no idea what someone like Sherlock would want to talk about. However, he seemed content to be silent, sip coffee and enjoy her presence. For this Molly was glad.

_Oh, I can't believe it. I'm dating my crush from five years ago!_

 

 

 

 


End file.
